CORE B SUMMARY: Data Management is going to be designed and implemented based on The Center for Genomic Applications Laboratory Information Management System (TCGA-LIMS). TCGA-LIMS will provide the infrastructure for collection, recording, and archiving of samples and subject data generated by all five projects In the Scientific Core. The Biostatistics facility will consist of the recourses of the Indian Statistical Institute (ISI). The head of the ISI is currently the project leader of Project 5.